the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
With Ur Love
With Ur Love '''is a song originally by Cher Lloyd & Mike Posner. It was featured in Prepping Things Up, the third episode of the first series. The song is sung by Cassidy, DJ & Epiphany as part of the group number assignment Lyrics '''Cassidy, DJ & Epiphany Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum-Dum-Da-Da-Dum Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum-Dum-Da-Da-Dum Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum-Dum-Da-Da-Dum Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum-Dum-Dow Cassidy Baby you're the best cause you worked me out I keep building walls up but you tear them down I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but you know I like it But you know I like it like it like it Epiphany Used to always think I was bullet proof But you got an AK and your blowing through Explosive, you don't even know it I want you to know it I want you to know it know it know it DJ (Cassidy & Epiphany) All of them other boys can walk away They ain't even in the game Cause they know that you own it) You got this swag you got this attitude Wanna hear you say my name Cause you got me Cassidy, DJ & Epiphany Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love DJ Everybody wants what I got with you Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million I'm one in a million million million Epiphany I ain't even here I'm in outer space Like I'm Venus or mars in the Milky Way It's crazy, what your doing to me, how you do it to me How you do it to me to me to me Cassidy (DJ) All of them other boys can walk away (Walk away now, just walk away now) They ain't even in the game (Cause they know that you own it) You got this swag you got this attitude (La, la, la, la, la) Wanna hear you say my name (Say my name) Cause you got me Cassidy, DJ & Epiphany (Epiphany) Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love (I’m on top of the world) One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what? I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love Cassidy You got it yea yea you got it I could slow it down speed it up how you want it boy all night long Epiphany And I don't even care if you sing my songs wrong 1st date, 1st base, 2nd date, 2nd base DJ 3rd date, your looking at me funny You got a hard shell but the middle's so yummy DJ & Epiphany (Cassidy) (Cause you got me) Flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with your love (Hey, Hey) One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what (Hey, Hey) Flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with your love (I’m shining I’m shining yeah) One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what? (I'm on top of the world...) Cassidy, DJ & Epiphany Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love (I’m on top of the world) One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what? I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum-Dum-Da-Da-Dum Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum-Dum-Da-Da-Dum Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum-Dum-Da-Da-Dum Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum-Dum-Da-Da-Dow Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Cassidy Holbrook Category:Songs Sung By DJ Matlin Category:Songs Sung By Epiphany Marlez Category:Songs